injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 2
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 2 (Released Feb. 27, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us, Chapter 4 (Digital Release Feb. 5, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us, Chapter 5 (Digital Release Feb. 12, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among US, Chapter 6 (Digital Release Feb. 19, 2013) Summary Chapter 4 In the wake of the unspeakable tragedy he unwittingly helped to trigger, Superman faces his greatest loss and his most challenging moral decision ever. Everything is about to pivot on the choices he makes; it could change the course of the world--and the lives of all the super heroes--forever. Chapter 5 Green Arrow is featured in a solo adventure. Fearful of Superman's vengeance, the archer is put in charge of protecting the Joker's crazed accomplice, Harley Quinn. Finding somewhere to hide Harley isn't the challenge--keeping his sanity during prolonged contact with her is. But who wil be the first one to drive the other crazy? Chapter 6 Still reeling from the destruction of Metropolis, news from a war-torn country creates a tipping point for the Man of Steel. He decides it's time for him to take a more proactive role in stopping man's inhumanity to man. But does the sudden appearance of Wonder Woman mean he's created a new enemy or converted an ally to his cause? Recap Chapter 4 As Superman cradles his wife's body and returns to the heart of his devastated city, on his knees with grief, Batman interrogates the Joker in a holding room in Gotham City's prison, demanding to know why he went so far as to trick Superman into killing his wife, unborn child and destroy his city. The Joker explains he was tired of losing to him and wanted to "Try it on easy" and declares that it was easy. Back in the ruins of Metropolis, the Flash and Green Lantern have managed to remove some survivors from the city and the outlining area and Green Lantern questions Superman's location, with Flash revealing he is still in the city, his communicator no longer functioning because of the radiation. Flash explains no one else could survive that much radiation... Within the ruins of his city, Wonder Woman approaches the grieving Superman, consoling him as he blames himself for Lois's death, reminding him the Joker is the one who is truly responsible. Considering her words, Clark asks Diana to hold Lois's body before flying off. He is intercepted by Green Lantern, who inadvertently reveals the Joker's location. Lantern, knowing how much pain Superman is in, tries to stop him using a shield construct but Superman easily smashes it to nothing and even manages to steal the ring off of Hal's finger, but catches him as he falls and destroys his communicator so he can't warn Batman. Despite Jordan's pleas for him not to do something he will regret, Superman flies off, declaring he already has. Back at the Gotham Prison, the Joker reaches out to Batman, saying because someone took something away from him once, he became what he is today, and asks the Dark Knight what Superman will become after this, saying he was already a god who deluded himself into thinking he was a man. Batman is convinced that the Joker has failed to corrupt Superman, but the Clown Prince of Crime disagrees, saying it will be "A whole lot funnier than that." Just then, Superman breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside to get to the Joker. Without a word, Superman kills the Joker by shoving his arm through his chest, the Clown Prince of Crime dying with one last exhaled laugh and smile, while Batman looks on in horror. Chapter 5 A mourning Harley Quinn murders the officers escorting her to Arkham after hearing about the Joker's murder and uses the officers car to head to one of her and the Joker's hideout, utterly despondent as she does, no longer caring now that the Joker is dead. Once at the hideout, she dons her costume just as Green Arrow arrives. She throws a grenade at him just as he fires an arrow, stunning him. Harley advances and attacks Arrow with a large mallet, which turns out to be a squeak toy. Discarding the hammer, she pulls out a gun instead but Arrow manages to fire a bolt into the gun barrel, causing it to discharge harmlessly, amusing Harley greatly as she asks him to do it again. Arrow instead fires a net-arrow and successfully ensnares her. After he's dragged her into his Arrowcar, Harley asks if he's taking her to Superman but Arrow denies this, explaining he's trying to save Superman from what he might do. Harley further annoys Arrow by asking more questions about his trick arrows and where he's taking her, before Arrow finally tricks her into knocking herself out with a gas-arrow. When she wakes back up, Green Arrow has her hand-cuffed in his Arrow Cave, and while trying to explain she will be safe there, Harley just mocks the cave's name and suggests he call it 'the Quiver' instead. Arrow admits that's a better name. He tells her he has to leave and warns her not to try and use a fake hand to escape. Harley sadly admits the Joker used the fake-hand gag while she used a fake mustache, saying no one has to justify a fake mustache. Harley then admits that while she knew the Joker was bad for her, she still hurts from losing him. Arrow is surprised that he understand what she means. Harley then asks him to give her a little "maniacal laughter" which Arrow reluctantly gives into after seeing her put on her fake mustache, much to Harley's delight. Chapter 6 Superman sits within his Fortress of Solitude, disheveled and still grieving for the loss of his family and city, all the while dozens of monitors surround him, with news programs all covering the same story: The destruction of Metropolis and the Man of Steel's murder of the Joker. Superman continues to listen when he hears a story over Biayla's bombing and communication blackout. Rising up, Superman declares, "No more" and flies out of his Fortress, his grief now replaced by determination. In the Biayla city of Gared, Superman saves a boy from a munitions shell and destroys three more with his heat vision, saving dozens of grateful citizens. Superman apologizes to them for not being there before and flies off again, this time to Biayla's capital. Easily making his way inside and ignoring attacks from the president's men, Superman snatches Biayla's president and flies back to Gared, showing him the bodies of his people and declaring his presidency over for failing to protect them. Wonder Woman suddenly appears behind Clark, landing next to him and pointing out the cameras, though the Man of Steel doesn't care and tells Diana he plans to address the world. Wonder Woman disagrees, saying the world will hear him but not there and after he's cleaned himself up. Superman agrees and leaves after Diana tells him she will call a press conference...and whispers to herself that he will finally say what she has waited for him to say since they first met. Later, Superman arrives before the United Nations with the Biayla president, the press and Wonder Woman waiting. The Man of Steel apologies for his failings and reveals his secret identity as Clark Kent to the world. He then makes it clear that he will never let an event like Metropolis happen again and declares he will not allow anymore innocent blood to be shed or for world leader's to attack their own people, and that he does not care how politically powerful they are, he will stop them. Declaring an immediate cease-fire for the entire world, Superman makes it clear they are to stop...or he will stop them himself. Featured Characters *Superman *Lois Lane (Body Only) *Batman *The Joker (Death) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Harley Quinn *Green Arrow *Commissioner Gordon (First Appearance, Cameo) Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Comic.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print Injustice # 2 Cover 2.jpg|2nd Print Cover injustice02pc.jpg|3rd Print Digital injustice04.jpg|Chapter 4 injustice05.jpg|Chapter 5 injustice06.jpg|Chapter 6 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One